


Crashing Waves

by DesertLily



Series: Sea Salt Family [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Isa is trying to be a good dad, Lea is trying to be a good dad, M/M, Sea Salt Family, Sick Fic, Sickfic, sea salt trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Whilst Lea and Isa are out of town, Roxas gets sick and has no idea how to deal it.





	Crashing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m really disappointed by how this turned out

“Remember to call us if anything goes wrong or if you need anything or-“

“Lea, they’ll be fine.” Isa rested a hand on Lea’s arm as he watched his partner fuss like a mother hen. “Roxas and Xion are smarter than they look. Unlike _someone_ I know, they aren’t complete troublemakers.” He fixed the redhead with a stern look at that. 

Lea let out a whine at that, pouting. “Fine...We’ll only be gone a couple of days - Ienzo just wants to run a few checks on Naminé to make sure everything is alright.” He rubbed at the back of his neck before adding; “But seriously, call us the second something goes wrong!”

Isa rolled his eyes. “We’ll see you both soon. Stay safe.” With that, he practically dragged Lea out of the door with a giggling Naminé following after them.

Xion and Roxas shared a look. This was going to be great.

* * *

‘Great’ consisted of ordering pizza for dinner and eating sea salt ice cream for dessert. That was followed by spending the night camping out in the living room and staying up late watching movies. All in all, a great night. The following morning, however, wasn’t as great. 

Roxas woke up feeling like hell. His head felt like it was being split open and his entire body ached - not to mention the burning heat that seemed to blaze across his skin. “...Xion?” He croaked out - when had his voice gotten so raspy? “What time is it?”

”Just past noon. Axel rang earlier but I told him you were still asleep. I was going to wake you soon but -“ She paused as she glanced at him, taking in husband appearance for a few moments. “...You don’t look too good.” 

“I don’t feel it either.” Roxas cocooned himself in blankets on the couch. “I...I think I might be sick?”

Xion was instantly at his side at that, watching him intensely. “...Maybe rp should call Axel and Isa-“

”No!” Roxas answered almost instantly. Though, the answer was followed by a string of harsh and brutal coughs “It’s...It’s probably nothing serious. It’s my first time sick. How bad could it’s be?” He gave a slight grin at that, attempting to ease her worries.

“Roxas...Fine.” She reluctantly relented. “But I’m calling them if you get any worse.” Xion warned, unable to hide her concern. 

“Yeah, Yeah.” Roxas stuck his tongue out at her with a laugh. He was sick. So what? What’s the worst that could happen?

That question was answered a short while later when Roxas attempted to eat a slice of cold pizza. It had been fine for a couple of minutes before his stomach began to churn. It wasn’t long before he found himself throwing up the contents of his stomach after that. Xion had all but dragged him to his bed and demanded he nap whilst she called Axel. Roxas knee better than to argue. 

Roxas’s nap was dreamless. His body was simply too exhausted to conjure any form of images. He began to stir an unknown amount of times later to the sound of hushed voices around him. Slowly, he tried to open his eyes. “...Hmm?”

Almost instantly, a hand rested against his arm as a familiar voice spoke up. “Just rest Roxas.” Letting out a quiet sound of content, Roxas did just that. 

When he next woke up, Roxas felt notably more coherent. He still felt feverous but at least now he was aware of everything. The first thing he was aware of wastbag someone had a death grip on his hand. Opening his his eyes slowly, he quickly realised it was Axel. Sighing, he watched his friend few moments. “Lea hasn’t left your side since we go back.” The voice made Roxas Juno before he quickly realised it was Isa. 

“He hasn’t?” He quickly turned his attention to the blue haired man loitering in the room. 

Isa moved closer, offering Roxas a Glass of water as he nodded slowly. “You mean a lot to him. Once Lea grows attached to someone, he becomes loyal to them. A bit like a puppy, I suppose.” He chuckled before sighing. “...You had us both worried. We had no idea what wasn’t wrong with Xion called.”

Roxas sighed. “Did you work it’s out? What was wrong with me?”

”Ienzo believes it could just be a cold but due to your replica bodies, you don’t have a fully developed immune system to fight it off. It’ll leave you, Xion, and Naminé more suspetsbme to disease. We’re going to try and find a way to fix it but for now? You just need to be careful.”

”You say that like I planned on getting sick, Sa-Isa!” Roxas was quick to correct the name but the damage had already been done.

Isa tensed up completely. “Get some rest, Roxas.” With that, he quickly made his exit

Roxas sighed, rubbing at his eyes. Things really weren’t going in his favour. 

* * *

When he next woke up, the burning sensation on his skin had stopped and the aching in his bones had lessened. Not only that but, Lea was awake this time and still sat by Roxas’s side he hadn’t his head stuck in a book “...I didn’t know you could read.” Roxas’s couldn’t help but but tease 

“Hey! I’m a lot smarter than I look!” Lea insisted, looking up at him “got it memorised?” He tapped the side of his head before shoving Roxas lightly. “How are you feeling? You had us all a little worried...”

”I feel better than before.” Roxas shrugged, stretching out sluggishly “who realised being sick ached so much?” He tried to joke.

Lea let out a light chuckle, closing his book and giving Roxas his undivided attention “Next time, you call us the second you start to feel sick, okay? You let us m me the second something feels off.” He waited for Roxas to nod before he continued speaking. “Now that you’re awake, how about some ice cream?”

Roxas’s face lit up at that. “You’re the best, Axel!”

”Trust me, I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu at desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
